


Sirens Touch

by EzmEmily



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Making Love, Mermaids, Michael is not a actor here, you are a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mermaid. And on day you become interested in a human male you see on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

Curious. That was the word I would use to describe him. And beautiful, the way those powerful arms pulled him across the water and those legs propelled him though the on coming waves. A real shame he was not like me

I sighed as I looked down at my tail for a second. I wished sometimes I was not born a mermaid, but a human. With legs. Legs seemed like good fun

I looked out again from my hidden spot in some rocks and pulled my heavy tail back up from slipping down

He comes here quite often and swims in the sea. Sometimes all day and I would watch him, hidden away from sight till he was gone. I would watch as he would walk up the trail up the cliff till he was gone from my sight. 

And I would go back to my home and see him in my dreams. In the dreams I was human and I was running around on the beach with him. I had real human legs and feet and toes. I like the way my toes looked, they looked so cute 

But when I wake up all I see is my blue tail and my fins 

I once spotted this human male when I was exploring the beach and rock pools that where dotted about. I was sitting with my tail in a rock pool and myself hidden by a large bolder, sticking little starfish in my hair, till I saw him run naked into the sea. I was so shocked that he was so close to me I dove into the deep blue body of water next to me. I waited for a few moments before sticking my head just above the surface.

I did not rise up more. It was not wise for a mermaid to show themselves to a human. No matter how pretty

And he was in every way pretty. He had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen, and I had not seen many. He was tall and well built with big strong arms that I would have given my long beautiful hair to feel around me. His face was so sharp and beautiful with the wavy ginger hair and blue eyes. He was far better that the men of the sea

They were mostly all blond and had milk white skin and green eyes. Pleasing yes. But I liked my human 

My sisters call me mad that I spend most of my time returning to the same spot hidden from his eyes but him not from mine and watch him all day 

I believed that I was falling in love with him. Mad since we have never spoken a word to each other. But I took one look and many times over. He was the one. 

The one I would happily spend the years of my life with 

I was so caught up in my thoughts and me staring at him that I did not see a huge wave coming my way. By the time I did it was to late. I was slammed into the side of the huge rock and banged my head hard. The last thing I see is me sinking to the bottom

\--------------------------------

MICHAEL'S POV

I heard a woman scream. I could have sworn I did.

I looked to the shore and I saw a woman being hit by a wave a start to sink. I swam over as fast as I could a managed to grab her arm and pull her up. She was naked from the top half but what I saw below shocked me

It could not be

They did not exist outside tales and media. A mermaid.

She had a beautiful long tale in many different blues. She was even more beautiful above to. She had white skin like snow and long dark hair with a few starfish stuck in, her eye lashes fluttered like a butterflies wings. She was the very word beautiful

She was hurt. One her forehead there was a large gash but instead of red blood. Gold, glittering blood ran down her angel like face. 

Her eyes began to flicker and she moaned in pain. Good. It proved she was alive 

"Its ok your all right. Iv'e got you"

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled down al the emerald green eyes framed by dark lashes blinked up at me

But her face soon turned to fear and she struggled to get free from my grip.

"Hey, hey calm down I promise I will not hurt you. You are already hurt I only want help you"

She relaxed at my words and allowed me to carry her out of the sea in my arms. She placed her arms around my neck to support herself. She still looked scared but also curious at me. And I was too very curious. I always thought mermaids only existed in fairy tales and movies but here I was holding one in my arms. No way could this be a costume, it felt far to real for that

Once we reached the beach I gave her my towel to cover her up. She gripped it like a frightened child

"Will you let me look at your head?" 

She nodded. So she must understand English 

"Can you speak?"

"Yes" she croaked out "Yes I can speak"

(part two coming soon. if this had good views and people want more. I am thinking of doing a series with any actor and the reader as some kind of mythical being. Like a vampire, mermaid, ghost e.c.t. Thank you)

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460070918161405573/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/278730664411667632/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/535013630706503602/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/140526450847625981/

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460070918161405573/


End file.
